locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD SD70ACe
The EMD/Progress Rail SD70ACe is a type of six-axle, 4,300hp AC-traction diesel locomotive which was first introduced in 2004, and has been in production since 2005. The model is still currently in production as EMD's line-haul locomotive for domestic consumption. History The EMD SD70ACe was born out of necesity, with EPA Tier 2 regulations off in the distance EMD had to design a new locomotive to meet these standards. The SD70ACe has been a good-selling locomotive. Union Pacific was the locomotives' first production customer, and now rosters 500+ Units. BNSF rosters 400+ SD70ACe's. NS,CSX,KCS,MRL and A&M roster Name Designation The name of the locomotive type or model itself, is meant to designate the series (SD70), tractive power (AC), and the simple fact that its energy-efficient (besides being an enhancement or improvement of the SD70MAC and other models). Flaws Although a successful type of locomotive, the EMD SD70ACe has experienced numerous flaws, primarily with the cab. Despite having a unique design, the actual design often made maintaining the wiring and accessing the microprocessor components difficult for railroad employees at first. The cabs on later units were also deemed to be a nuisance because of how badly they vibrated due to having a lack of noise insulators. Identification The main way of distinguishing an SD70ACe from an SD70M-2 is by box on the left side of each unit, with a SD70ACe, you have louvered vents, and on the SD70M-2 these are plated over. ' Trivia Many railroads have purchased the SD70ACe, while Union Pacific (UP) and BNSF have the largest fleets. The model is also the only other type of American-designed diesel locomotive to be produced in foreign nations such as Canada and Mexico (to which several SD70ACe units have actually been built in some of EMD's Mexico assembling facilities). The SD70ACe was the last type of production diesel locomotive produced by EMD under GM's ownership, and the first under CAT/Progress Rail. The EMD SD70ACe (as well as the actual SD70 Series) was also the last type of diesel locomotive to be built in EMD's LaGrange, Illinois plant, as well as the last to be built or manufactured in their London, Ontario shops, and the first to be built or manufactured in their Muncie, Indiana facility. As of 2012, EMD recently experimented with several attempts in developing a B1-1B-trucked version of the SD70ACe known as the SD70ACe-P4, which is meant to serve as a competition against GE's popular A1A-trucked ES44C4 primarily ordered by BNSF. The EMD SD80ACe, a similar type of diesel locomotive utilizes a similar design and is practically an upgraded, V20 5,000hp version of the SD70ACe, yet it ironically isn't due to being a completely different locomotive with a similar appearance. Both UP and NS have specially-painted "heritage units" or SD70ACe units which are painted in commemorative schemes which are meant to designate former railroads which they purchased or operate over former trackage. (Such as the NS having trackage over former PRR rails, as well as the UP's purchase of the SP.) The locomotive's design actually originates from modern GE freight diesel locomotives. Such as having radiator "fins" or "wings", a large radiator cabinet placed on one side, and airtanks placed on another. 2012 actually marked the 20th anniversary of the SD70 Series, and the introduction of the SD70ACe-P4 was used to celebrate the event. Although the SD70ACe has been proven to run more smoothly than most GE Evolution Series locomotives, many railroads prefer to order more GEVO units due to the SD70ACe's high maintenance costs; yet the SD70ACe has been proven to last much longer than most GEVO's. Several foreign versions also exist as well. To celebrate the opening of CAT/EMD's Muncie, Indiana facility, EMD painted EMDX #1201; an SD70ACe, in a unique CAT scheme. The SD70ACe was also the first type of locomotive to use the once-exclusive Nathan K5LLA horn, which is a 1L chime variant of the original K5LA. Earlier KCS (Kansas City Southern) SD70ACe units owned by the railroad were painted in the railroad's generic grey with yellow stripes scheme, and were some of the last locomotives on the railroad's roster to be painted in such scheme before the classic or vintage-esque "Belle" scheme was eventually developed (later units were also some of the first to actually receive the "Belle" scheme on their roster as well; ironically). Gallery SD70ACe-P4 Demo.jpg|An EMDX SD70ACe(w/ individual axle control) demonstrates capabilities in mid-2012. Early KCS SD70ACe units.jpeg|Two early KCS SD70ACe units with the railroad's generic grey scheme. Later KCS SD70ACe units.jpg|Two later "Belle" painted SD70ACe units. DSCN4149.JPG|Norfolk Soutern SD70ACe #1070, painted for the Wabash Railroad as part of NS's heritage program. Photo by Jacob Boslet pictures-55164-EMDXCAT1201NS055NewBadenIL102520124.JPG|EMDX 1201 a CAT/EMD promo locomotive, it is now A&M #70 6258.1302638258.jpg|An NS SD70ACe. DSC_0280.JPG|A UP SD70ACe on its way from Mexico. Sources Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:AC-traction Diesel Locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives